What is a Hero without a Villain?
by on-the-ning-nang-nong
Summary: Captain Swan AU: Emma is a superhero known as The Savior with super-strength and powers of invisibility and her arch nemesis is the mindreading, shapeshifting, one-handed villain known as Hook.
1. Chapter 1

"So what do you do?"

"Oh, I'm a waitress," Emma answered.

It wasn't a _complete_ lie she told herself, because she _was_ technically a waitress. It wasn't as if she could actually tell this guy that she was sitting next to at the bar that she was in fact a superhero.

That sort of thing couldn't just come up casually in conversation, not that she would want it to.

She liked having a secret identity, liked the fact she could be invisible. Well, she could actually _be_ invisible, she had that power alongside super strength, but right now she could be invisible in the sense that she could be in a crowd of people and no one would know who she was.

"But of course, I don't want to be a waitress for the rest of my life,"

"Of course," the blond-haired man smiled. He had a cute and slightly crooked smile, and he was the first person in this bar to actually be a decent human being towards her.

She was meant to be meeting Ruby here, but, of course, Ruby was running late.

She'd had some unwanted attention from some creep and then this cute blond, Aaron his name was, had stepped in to her rescue. Not that she needed rescuing, but it was nice to have someone else do it for a change.

"So, what do you want to do?"

"I want to help people," she told him and that she knew was most definitely not a lie. "But in what profession, I do not know."

"Well, I think wanting to help people is admirable, Emma." He smiled at her and she couldn't help but smile back. When Aaron smiled his shoulders always lifted and he had these adorable little dimples.

Emma couldn't help but feel attracted to this guy, he was attractive and he was a true gentleman— and you don't see many of those around nowadays. He was also kind, smart, insightful and so funny.

He actually made her smile, and that was something that people didn't seem to often do.

As Emma laughed she shook her head, her blonde hair swishing about either side, "Seriously," she laughed her hand on Aaron's thigh. "I have not laughed like that in ages." She didn't care that she was shamelessly flirting, it had been a while and she was enjoying this man's company. Ruby still hadn't turned up but it was okay, she had Aaron, who was flirting with her right back.

"Look, I don't often do this," he said, to which Emma raised her eyebrow. "Okay yes I do. I often speak to beautiful, smart women, but you are by far the most beautiful and smart of them all. And yes, I am trying to flatter you, Emma, but I was just wondering if I could have your number,"

"I thought you were never going to ask," Emma said with a cheeky grin. They both took out their phones. Aaron typed in Emma's name and then she recited her number for him.

"Wow," he said once the number was dialled into his phone. "Really. Wow, Swan, if I had known it was going to be that easy then I would have stayed my devilishly handsome self."

"Ex_cuse_ me?"

"Come, love, look closely."

Her eyes widened as Aaron cracked his neck and he morphed into the one and only Hook. Her arch enemy, if she could call him that.

All super heroes had one, it came with the territory and here hers was right before her.

The villain known as Hook— the mind reading, shape shifting man with a hook for a hand. "So I finally know your name, Savoir. Emma Swan. Beautiful name."

"You have _got_ to be kidding me!" exclaimed Emma, her hand accidentally gripped her wine glass too tight and it shattered around her, spilling red wine down her nice pink dress.

"Would have thought a Superhero of your calibre would be able to control her super strength by now," he jested. Long gone was the blonde hair, now black and the clean shaven face was replaced with a chiselled and stubbled jaw. His blue eyes peered daringly and mischievously at her, his eyebrow raised in challenge.

Emma jumped out off of her bar stool. She grabbed hold of Hook's hook and pulled him from his stool, "Oh are you taking me back to your place," Hook winked and Emma glowered at him as she pulled him out of the bar.

Once outside, Emma continued to drag her enemy until she reached an alleyway where she promptly threw him into it.

He fell forcefully to the floor and winced at the brutality of it all, _damn her and her super strength_. "You might want to calm down, love, your thoughts are going wild. I have to admit I did enjoy your thoughts when you were talking to Aaron. You're a right minx, aren't you? It's been a long time since you've tried to pull a guy."

"Give it a rest, Hook," she snapped.

"You thought I was a true gentleman, you found it so refreshing. And, my dimples, I believe and I quote: "his dimples are adorable" do you think I'm adorable now?" He asked pulling a puppy-dog face. "Though I must say, Swan, I am _loving_ you in that dress. Can you try and stop my plans when wearing that, would have it far more enjoyable."

"I don't _try_ and stop your plans. I just stop them. I always succeed," she told him.

"Well, Savior, this chat has been fun, but I think I'll leave before you decide to try and "stop" me even though I haven't done anything,"

"Not yet. But you will, I don't care that you've been laying low. I know what you are like, Hook. I know you have something brewing,"

"You've been awfully busy fighting the Mad Hatter. I thought I wouldn't overload you. But don't worry, you'll get to battle against your favourite man again soon. I promise." He gave her a wink and quickly shifted into a bird and flew away.

Emma was left in the alleyway, she stamped her feet angrily. This wasn't fair— he had infiltrated his way into her personal life.

That was _not_ okay.

She would put an end to him, even if it was the last thing she would do, she would bring Hook down.


	2. Chapter 2

"Fancy seeing you here, Swan," smiled Hook as he leant up against the vault door. "I thought we agreed you'd be wearing that pretty pink dress you wore on our date a couple of nights ago,"

"That wasn't a date," she snapped. "That was you tricking me as someone else. And what has been with the text messages since?"

"I thought I'd cheer up your day," he smiled. He was wearing his usual garb, the black leather trousers, the extremely tight black leather trousers, his black shirt, with half the buttons undone giving Emma a clear view of his chest and chest hair. "I do miss the pink dress, though your supersuit works just as nicely. Seeing you with a gun is a real turn on."

Emma's "supersuit" was a catsuit similar to Black Widow's catsuit from the marvel films. Emma had two thigh holsters with a gun in either one of them and her suit was catered specifically for her powers. "I'll be changing my number by the way,"

"But what fun is that? You love me texting you, bet it brightens your day," he smirked at her, "Heard you've managed to jail the Mad Hatter, how long do you think he's going to stay there. You and I both know he'll break out sooner or later,"

"I've got his hat, so I'm not worried,"

"Really how interesting,"

"Now I am going to ask you again, step away from the vault,"

"I just need to get something," he pouted,

"I can't let you do that Hook,"

"That's what I like about you, Swan, you never just go and stop me, you always give me a chance to do the right thing. Shame I'll never take it,"

Emma pulled out one of her guns and held it out towards him,

"Seriously love, you with a gun, you do things to me,"

"Seen as my secret identity is out of the bag, why don't you tell me your actual name,"

"But where's the fun in that," he winked at her, "Now if you don't mind," he turned back around and began to play around with the keycode for the vault. Emma fired a warning shot, narrowly missing his head. "Hey!" he exclaimed and spun back around. "You almost damaged my pretty face,"

"Don't make me shoot again Hook, You and I know how this ends, I defeat you and then you narrowly escape. But we both know I win and you lose. So why don't we skip to the end and we can both go home,"

"Only If get to back to yours with you,"

"In your dreams,"

"How did you know? I'm the one who can read minds remember,"

"Please never think about me in your dreams,"

"I think about you other times as well,"

"You're disgusting," she remarked. And with that she disappeared. Vanished right before his eyes.

"Oh come on Emma," he sighed. "I was enjoying our conversation, there's no need to turn invisible on me." He was waiting to hear her think something, but she wasn't she had mastered how to control her thoughts when in these scenarios with Hook. He felt a tug on his hook and his eyes glanced down to it. It had been unclasped from its halter. Then he felt a sharp kick into his stomach sending him sprawling across the room.

A normal kick would hurt, but one of Emma's now that knocked the win right out of you. He spluttered when he crashed against the wall. Emma was visible once more she stood by the key bad one arm resting above it whilst the other swung his hook around tauntingly. "It's bad form to steal a man's hook," he wheezed.

"it's bad form to attempt to steal the technology that's behind this vault," she retorted. "So, Hook, I shall give you an option. Let me lead you out of here and back to your home, or you can let me lead you out of here and go to prison. Your choice,"

"The thing is love, I need that technology,"

"I doubt that,"

"You don't understand, I'm in danger,"

"Likely story,"

"It's the truth," he told her as he pulled himself up to his feet. "I am in danger of being erased from existence. Of having my past altered to prevent me from ever being born, or killing me before I become this man"

"And who would want to do that?"

"The Mad Hatter, you would find jealousy is a great motivator,"

"That and the fact you killed his daughter," snapped Emma.

"I didn't kill her!" he exclaimed. "Why does nobody believe me?"

"Maybe because you're a villain."

"Just listen to me, if you don't let me get that technology then not only is my life in danger but so will everyone else's. If he manages to get out of jail and get back to his hat, he'll be able to go back in time and ensure I was never born. He'll then become the ultimate villain, he wants world domination. I do not. There's a food chain love, you could say I am at the top of the foodchain, but all villains know, I create the food chain. I'm their supplier, I'm their idea giver. I control all of these villains. He wants that. He wants that power but he also wants to rule the world. I am the one who prevents that. He gets rid of me, then he can have whatever he wants."

"So what will the technology allow you to do?"

"It's more of a backup. If he goes back, then I can use the technology in there to also go back and prevent him from getting to me. But if you could give me the hat,"

"So that's what this made up story is about. Getting the hat. That hat is staying within my protection. You and no one else for that matter are getting their hands on it."

"It's not a made up story,"

"You are not getting the hat and you are not getting into this vault."

"We'll see about that," spat Hook. His body began to shift as he turned into a bear at once he began to charge at her. Emma attached his hook onto one of her holsters and stood ready with her hands out stretch, her feet far apart to give her good balance on the floor. Hook/bear ran into her but her strength ensured he didn't knock her over, she even managed to force him back a bit.

Then she felt something hit her around the back of her. She stumbled forward her hand going to the back of her head and came away with blood on them. She swivelled her head to see Smee, Hook's right hand man, or rather left hand man. "Bad form to make fun of my disability," Hook said. He was back to normal now he was bent down his face right up against her own. "Left hand man, shame on you Swan,"

"It's bad form to gang up on someone," she told him,

"No, love, that's what being a villain is. Got to be one step ahead." He smiled as he touched her thigh and took his hook, he lingered slightly too long with his hand on her thigh. She slightly woozy, as if she was going to pass out, there were spots before her eyes. "Just a small tap will do it Smee." She was hit again around the head and this time she was knocked out.


	3. Chapter 3

A groan was elicited from Emma, her head was throbbing. There was a small ding from her phone, still with her eyes closed she fumbled out with her hand trying to reach from her sofa to her coffee table which was where her mobile was. Reluctantly she opened her eyes and looked at the screen of her phone : _Hurry up and buzz me in. _It was from Ruby. Emma rolled herself off her sofa and to her intercom where she buzzed Ruby in.

Emma was back on her sofa with her blanket wrapped around her when Ruby walked in. "What the hell happened to you Em?" Ruby demanded. "Victor told me you turned up in the hospital needing stitches!"

"Just in the wrong place at the wrong time,"

"You're an idiot," Ruby told her as she slumped down next to Emma and pulled her into a hug. "Do you know how worried I was when you weren't answering?"

"I was sleeping,"

"Well you could have been dead,"

"Sorry,"

"Too right, you better be sorry," Ruby told her and punched her lightly in the arm.

"What's in the bag?"

"Not that you deserve it, but I bought you some ice-cream, to make you feel better. But if I give it to you, I want you to tell me about that injury to your head." Ruby went off to get spoons.

The two women were snuggled up on the sofa the blanket over both their laps, both enjoying the ice-cream that Ruby had brought with her when there was a knock on the door. Emma's head fell onto Ruby's shoulder she batted her eyelashes "Will you get that for me. My head still hurts," Emma gave Ruby a pout.

"You're milking it now," Ruby said but she was smiling.

Emma took another spoonful of ice-cream as Ruby opened the door. "Woah!" said Ruby as she opened it. "Can I help you?"

"Aye, I'm sorry I didn't buzz up I knew Emma wouldn't let me up. So I had one of your neighbours do it. Is she in?" the man spoke in a hushed voice so only Ruby could hear. Ruby turned to look at Emma who gave her a questioning look.

"Who are you?" Ruby asked turning back to the attractive man at the door.

"I want to apologise to her about her head," he whispered quietly,

"You did that to her!"

"No, I didn't but it was partly my fault," he gave her an embarrassed smile. Ruby was completely mesmerised by the man's blue eyes and his voice was truly entrancing. "We got into an argument, we fought a little, she pushed me away and then sprinted off, tripped, did that to her head. But she wouldn't let me help her."

"So who are you?"

"I'm her boyfriend," he stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Has she not? She hasn't mentioned me has she? Typical."

"You're her?" Ruby turned her head to look at Emma and shouted at her "Why did you not tell me you had a boyfriend?"

"I don't" Emma shouted back.

"Then who is this dashing man at the door then," Ruby stepped back and Hook stepped into Emma's flat. He gave her a smirk and winked at from behind Ruby's back and shut the door behind her.

"Oh, love," he said suddenly and hurried past Ruby towards Emma. "You should have called me. Look, I'm sorry, our argument was stupid and petty. I could have taken you to hospital why do you have to be so stubborn,"

Emma was too startled and confused by the whole scenario to even say anything. But was even more startled when Hook walked around the sofa and sat down next to her. She noticed he was wearing a fake hand – why didn't he just shape shift himself an actual hand? - his real hand came up and cupped her face. He brought his face to her and kissed her.

Emma pushed him back forcefully but not too forcefully, she had to keep her super-strength in check around Ruby. "I guess you're still angry at me then," he sighed and stood up and quickly stepped away from Emma. He turned to Ruby, "I'm Killian Jones by the way. Thank you so much for taking care of her. I was going out of my mind with worry,"

"So how long have you two been dating? And why haven't you told me anything of your hot boyfriend Emma,"

"He is not my boyfriend!" she snapped finally finding her voice as she jumped up off the sofa,

"Oh, come on, love, our fight wasn't that big!"

"Stop calling me love!"

"You've never minded before Emma,"

"What the hell is going on!" shouted Emma. "Get out of my flat,"

"I came to check you were alright and that we weren't over. I know I spooked you by telling you that I loved you, but you have to understand, we've been dating for months now Emma, and I can't help falling for you. I just wanted you to know."

"Emma, should I leave?" Ruby said slowly edging her way to her coat. "Let you sort everything out. Then perhaps you can tell me about _your boyfriend_ tomorrow?"

"He is not my boyfriend!" Emma shouted. "Ruby you stay here. Hoo-Jones you get out."

"I want to fix this," he told her. "I know I can't take back what I said, but I just don't want you freaking out. I know you feel like I can't love you,"

"I'm just going to go," Ruby said awkwardly as she put her coat on. "Glad to see you are alright Ems. Nice to meet you Killian. I'll speak to you tomorrow Emma, once you've sorted everything out with your boyfriend."

"I'm so sorry, lass," Killian said to Ruby. "I didn't mean to ruin your evening. I should probably be the one to go,"

"No, no," insisted Ruby, "You guys obviously have some things to sort out. I'll just go." Ruby gave them a quick smile before leaving and shutting the door behind her.

"Ruby, wait!" Emma shouted after her but she had already gone. She turned to glare at Hook she wasted no time in using her full strength to punch him in the arm. He yelped from the pain but was still smirking at her.

"Seriously love, you need to control this anger of yours."He flopped down on the sofa and picked up Emma's ice-cream and began to eat it. "Sorry about your head. I'm all up for you punishing me though, a bit of spanking won't go amiss."

Emma slapped the ice-cream out of his hand.

"You look adorable with that blanket around you. Can't say I have ever seen you look so domesticated before. Whatever you wear does something for me Swan. I hope one day I shall get to see you without anything on."

"Get out, or I will throw you out!"

"We need to talk,"

"No we don't, get out," she hissed at him. "Or I will take great pleasure in causing you intense, excruciating pain before throwing your ass in prison,"

"You'd make a great Villain, Swan. I could really see you going places if you swapped professions," he smiled. "But I am not here to talk about your career path or to just flirt with you. I am here for a very serious matter. Please sit."

Emma looked at the man with a "what" look upon her face. She sighed and slowly perched herself on the edge of her sofa. She hated the fact that her sofa was so small it meant she couldn't really sit far away from him. It was then Emma realised how normal he too looked. He wasn't wearing his usual garb, but just a flannel shirt, jeans and long black coat. It worked for him.

"Thanks," he smiled.

"Stop reading my mind,"

"I can't help it love, after all you were thinking about me," he winked at her before turning serious. "It's about the Hatter, he's gotten out. He'll be heading here,"

"So you came here to warn me? Couldn't you have just text me?"

"I came here to help you,"

"Please, I don't need the help,"

"_Smee_ knocked _you_ out. I think you do,"

"I've put him in jail once, I'll put him there again," she said ignoring is comment.

"He's after the hat. You have it. If he gets it then he goes back in time and changes it. I cease to exist and then your problems will be ten times bigger. Will you please just believe me,"

"Who said I didn't?" she posed "Anyway since when have you wanted to protect me. You and I are enemies we want each other dead,"

"I wouldn't go that far," Killian stated. "Anyway I need your help. I wouldn't ask for it if there was any other way. You and I don't see eye to eye,"

"That's an understatement but continue,"

"But I need your help. I want to live, Swan, and the technology I stole yesterday, is useless, complete crap, won't be of any help. The only thing that can travel into the past, into other worlds is that hat. And he's gotten out, I'm in danger,"

"Wouldn't it be easier to just kill you...? Ah, if he changed the past then he gets his daughter back, but he wouldn't be a villain then," the realisation slowly dawned on Emma. "Each of you villains have a reason as to why you became a villain. His is that you killed his daughter

"I didn't kill her!"

"He goes back in time kills you in the past then he gets his daughter. He never becomes a villain. Tell me again why this is a bad thing?"

"I die," Hook exclaimed. "And what would you be without me. What is a hero without a villain?"

He didn't get an answer from Emma as the door to her flat was suddenly knocked down off its hinges.


	4. Chapter 4

Emma and Hook both jumped up off the sofa their eyes wide as the Hatter sauntered into Emma's apartment. "Afternoon," he smiled with a curt nod and walked over into Emma's kitchen and turned the kettle on. "Where are your teabags Savior?" he asked as he picked out two mugs.

"What is it with you villains turning up into my home uninvited?"

"Oh, Hook," Hatter acted surprised and then reached for a third mug and placed it next to the others. "I didn't see you there. So where are those teabags?" He was opening and closing all of the cupboards in Emma's kitchen looking around for teabags. "Oh found them!"

"Get out!" shouted Emma.

"Why is Hook in your apartment Savior? Is something going on between the two of you I don't know about? I wouldn't have thought a hero and a villain could be in a relationship together," he'd moved away from the mugs now, the kettle whistling as the water boiled. He opened up the fridge and let out an "ah" as he pulled out the milk then returned to where the mugs were.

"We are not together!"

"Do either of you two like sugar in your tea?"

She stormed over to the Hatter and grabbed the back of his scarf and yanked him away. The mugs he was putting the tea bags into crashed down on the floor.

Emma had pulled him back so forcefully that he flew through the air past Hook and crashed into her television that was attached to the wall. "Great," she muttered as she spun around. Both the Hatter and her television were on the floor.

"I did tell you that you needed to watch your temper," Hook rolled his eyes but he couldn't hide the smirk that played upon his lips.

"I guess that was a no to the sugar?" Hatter coughed as he lifted himself off the shattered tv and back onto his feet. Emma felt like tearing her hair out. Her head once again felt like there was a collection of dwarves inside mining away. She could practically hear them singing high-ho.

"I want both of you out of my apartment,"

"The problem is you have something I want Savior,"

"And you are not getting it. I am currently giving you both a gift. I am giving you a head start before I come chasing you down. You have a day. Now get out!" she shouted.

"Give me my hat and I shall be out of your hair. You won't ever have to cross paths with me again, if you give me my hat back. Won't _ever_ have crossed paths with either of us,"

"You are not getting the hat!"

"I want my daughter!" shouted the Hatter. "That one-handed fiend took her from me. That is all I want. She is all I want! All I have to do is go into the past and kill him. Both of our lives will be better Savior!"

"We all want to change the past. All want to get back what we have lost," Emma told him. "But you are not getting that hat,"

"You seriously want to keep him alive?" the hatter scoffed as he pointed over at Hook.

"We have a connection," Hook smirked. "So maybe you'd just like to leave mate, the Savior is on my side not yours."

Hatter just sighed before he put his hand into his pocket. When he pulled it back out he had a collection of ice crystals in it. "A little gift," he smiled, "From the Snow Queen to you, Hook. She wants you dead just as much as I." He threw the crystals out of his hand over Emma and Hook, they froze instantly. Only their eyes were able to move.

Hatter loosened the scarf around his neck and began to busy himself searching around Emma's flat; she could do nothing but watch. She was using all her strength to try and move her hands. Emma closed her eyes and focused upon building up her strength and energy. She could feel it welling up inside her.

"Finally!" the Hatter exclaimed moments later. He walked out of Emma's bedroom and down the corridor back to where she stood frozen next to Hook. Both his hands were gripping a tan leather hat box. "Didn't make that difficult did you Savior?"

Hatter bent down his gun resting idly in the waistband of his trousers. He flicked open the latch to the case and flung back the lid. Only to let his eyes fall upon the displeasing sight of an empty box. "You!" he said angrily as he kicked the box aside and took his gun into his hand and stepped forward towards Emma's frozen stature.

His free hand traced the cracks upon the ice around her hands. "Trying to use your super strength Savior? Please let me help you free yourself." He aimed down at Emma's left leg. The ice all around her leg shattered causing the cracks all around her body to spread shattering the rest of the ice. As the ice fell away from her face her scream was finally released and she crumpled to the floor grasping hold of her bleeding leg.

"Now, Savior, tell me where my hat is,"

"No," she told him through gritted teeth. Hatter sighed and bent down and put his face up close to hers and stepped down onto her injured leg. Another scream was formed as Emma fell back in agony.

"Come on Savior, I could do this all day. I don't think you can. Just think if you give me your hat you will never have to ever experience this. It won't have happened," his foot came down upon Emma's leg again.

"Fine!" she screamed. Sending an apologetic look towards Hook's frozen body. "It's under the floorboards of my bed,"

"Thank you," smiled the Mad Hatter as he hurried away from her and back to her bedroom. Emma wiped away the tears from her eyes and bit down on her lip trying to master the pain. Her whole body was shaking her hands especially as she took the blanket off from around her shoulder and tore off a piece to tie around her wound to try soaking up the blood and stop the bleeding.

The Hatter soon returned with the hat in his hand. He flipped the hat around and placed it on his head a mad deranged look in his eyes. "I can get back to my Grace now. Do you know how long it has taken me to perfect time travel? I am a portal jumper between worlds, but now I can jump between time. I can get her back. You need not worry Savior our lives will be so much better. That leg of yours will be fine in no time."

He tore the hat off his head and spun it between his hands casting it to the floor. The purple portal began to form. He waved the gun in his hand over in the direction of Hook, "Shame one bullet had to be wasted on the Savior. But you'll be seeing this very soon. In fact it'll be the last thing you ever see."

The man wasted no time he jumped straight into the portal. Emma finished tying the knot around her left leg and dragged her aching body to Hook. She clenched her shaking hand and reached up to thump the side of his body. Sending a ricochet around his body, that shattered the ice keeping him captive.

Hook let out a gasp and fell to the floor his whole body felt like it was on edge, like pins-and-needles all over his body. "The portal," Emma managed to say. Both their eyes were glued to the hat, the portal now gone.

"No!" shouted Hook and he pulled himself up onto his feet. "No! It's gone!" he yelled. He bent down and picked up the hat and turned around to face Emma, who lay on the floor biting her lip and trying to deal with the pain from her leg. "I don't know how long I've got. I could disappear any second."

"Just calm down," Emma told him. She took her own deep breaths before she continued talking, "All we have to do is get the hat to work,"

"Do you know how? We are constricted by time and don't know how much time,"

"Then we better work fast," retorted Emma.

"Right," he nodded and let out a shaky breath. "We need to get to my labs. I have technology there...if I use the hat and technology that I stole and...I might be able to create a portal."

"Okay, that's good," Emma lifted up her right arm and grappled for the sofa to help pull herself up. "You still want my help?"

"I _need_ your help, love," he told her, "Where else am I going to get a superhero with super-strength and invisibility with such little time?"

"Then let's go shall we? After all this could all change any second."

Hook stepped forward and placed the hat upon Emma's head, "put your arm around me, there's a good girl," she rolled her eyes but let him put an arm around her waist for support as she put an arm around his neck. She took a sharp intake of breath as he helped lifted her up.

"No, put me back down, put me back down, now" she told him shakily. "I can't. Just...oh shit this hurts,"

"Okay, love, it's fine just breathe," he said as he slowly set her down upon her sofa. Emma took the hat that he had placed upon her head and shoved it into his hand.

"I can't do anything like this Hook, just go and save your arse from getting killed in the past,"

"That almost rhymed love,"

"Just go,"

"You think I'm leaving you in this state?"

"You and I have left one another in far worse states," she reminded him. "You once left me tied to the bottom of the ocean remember?"

"Ah yes," he nodded. "We are a good match aren't we?"

"And you are currently wasting time. Just go create a portal, stop the Hatter and then tell me it's all done and everything can go back to normal,"

"Or," he smirked as he lifted out his phone and quickly punched in a series of numbers. "Smee," he said as he lifted it to his ear. "Protocol 307."

"Killian!" exclaimed a young girl with brown eyes and blonde hair as she ran into Emma's apartment and embraced the man.

"Grace, love, what are you doing here? I thought Belle was looking after you,"

"She was. But then I saw Smee and knew something must be up. So I persuaded him to let me join him," the girl stepped back and eyed Emma curiously.

"Aye, I bet you did" he regarded her with a warm affection. "Where is that fool?"

"Coming up the stairs now. The box he's carrying appears to be quite heavy,"

"Grace?" Emma said shifting herself in her seat. She gave Hook a look to which he just shook his head at,

"Can we discuss this later, love?"

"That's if there is a later," she remarked.

"Ah Smee, set the box down here,"

"So what's your name?" inquired Grace as she sat down next to Emma on the sofa, "And how did you hurt your leg?"

"Rather nosey aren't we?" smiled Emma at the young girl. "My name's Emma and my leg, well you can ask..."

"You can say my name, love," he grinned as he turned his head from looking down at the hat and numerous wires he now had coming off of it, "Don't be shy," he winked.

"Ask Hook, he's the reason I am in utter agony,"

"I didn't mean that name," he said but he didn't turn around to speak to her this time.

"Why Hook?" Grace inquired.

"It's your...his moniker,"

"He's my carer," Grace filled in the blank, "So why don't you call for an ambulance?"

"We have more important things to be dealing with,"

"Like what?"

"I don't want to lie to you Grace, because I bet you'll be able to see right through it, so I am just not going to tell you anything."

"Oh," she said with a shrug of her shoulders. Grace was fiddling with her hair idly as Emma stared at Hook working on the hat with Smee following the orders that were being barked at him. Emma's eyes fell to the clock on her wall. 8.15.

"Hook, my clock's stopped,"

"And?"

"It was working before," she told him. "I think we're running out of time."

"I'm working as fast as I can," he told her through gritted teeth. "It's hard to work with one hand,"

"Then shape-shift yourself another one!" she yelled him, "Or better yet another five and then you can work faster!"

"You really are worried about me aren't you," she may not have been able to see it but she knew he was smirking. "And also love shape shifting? What sort of man do you think I am?" he added quickly.

"What are you doing Killian?" Grace tried asking again,

"Sweetheart, I need you to trust me, okay? It's for your safety that you don't know,"

"I hate it when you say that,"

"I know you do,"

"But I trust you," she smiled. "So I'll go and wait in the car, so you can discuss freely."

"Thank you, Grace. I love you,"

"I love you too," she said before jumping off the sofa and walking out of Emma's apartment closing the door behind her.

"Smart kid, very trusting," commented Emma. "Probably because she doesn't know who you are."

"Save the lecture Swan, you don't know the story...Yes! I've done it. One portal to the past coming right up" he announced as he got up from crouching down in front of the hat.

"You do realise I can't go through that portal. I do have a rather impressive wound," she told him. "Take Smee with you,"

"You are the one coming with me, love, we are going to put those powers of yours to good use. Plus if I die in the past you can still make sure that everything turns out alright in the future,"

"Um..." Emma ran her hand through her hair. "Right, sure,"

"The portal will heal your wound, I've made sure of that," he said. "Now, come on," he lifted her up from the sofa and ignored her pained groans of protest. He nodded his head towards Smee, who typed something on the laptop that was attached to the many wires and other equipment all with the hat in the centre.

The portal slowly began to form as it did the whole apartment shook, "Remember to keep it stabilised Smee. We need to be able to get back,"

"Yes, sir," he nodded.

"Come on love, down the rabbit hole we go," Hook smile at her before jumping into the portal and bringing her with him.


	5. Chapter 5

"You have his daughter!"exclaimed Emma. "You have seriously reached a new low, Hook. You didn't murder her, you stole her!"

"I didn't steal her!" he shouted back at Emma as he took off his fake hand and tucked it away inside his black coat and pulled out his hook and fastened it into its holdall.

"Does she even know who her actual father is?"

"Can we focus on finding the Hatter rather than having this debate? Grace's and my life are none of your concern Savior,"

"It is when you drag me into your mess," Emma spat back. She looked down to inspect her now healed leg. She could still feel this faint dull ache but the wound itself was gone she observed, as she unravelled the fabric that she had wound around her wound. The portal had decreased in size now. But Hook assured her it would enlarge itself when they needed it to return. "You are going to explain to me about that little girl, or you are not getting my help,"

"I'm not explaining myself to you,"

Emma's strong grip immediately found itself around Hook's neck, "You will tell me. Right now, my only concern is for what is best for that little girl. Not for you, not for the Hatter, not for me." Emma swore at him when he brought his hook up and sliced down the back of her hand causing her to release her grip. Allowing him to breathe.

"Fine," he spluttered as he massaged his neck with his right hand. "We walk and talk. Follow me,"

"You know where you are going?" inquired Emma. The portal had dropped them off in an alleyway, but she had no clue as to where let alone _when_ they were.

"I need to find the date and time and work out where my past self would be. Clearly Hatter is having difficulties finding me, luckily I know myself pretty well."

"Lead the way then Hook,"

"Yes milady," he said with a sarcastic bow and led them out of the alleyway. "I never stole her okay? He abandoned her. I found her, took her in. Raised her,"

"What about her actual father?"

"She doesn't think I'm him if that's what you are insinuating love. All she remembers is her actual father abandoned her. I might have altered some of her past memories of him,"

"You what!"

"Look, I'm not proud of myself okay?" he said spinning his body around. To face Emma causing her to bump into him. He put hand and hook on her shoulder and stepped back so they weren't invading each other's personal space and stared into her green eyes. "I'm not proud of what I did. I did what I thought was right at the time to save that little girl who had been abandoned. Give me your hand,"

"What?"

"You've hurt it,"

"No, _you_ got me with _your_ hook,"

"You tried to strangle me," he retorted before taking his hook off her shoulder and hooking it around her wrist. He took out a flask and opened it using his teeth and poured over the wound. "One second," he told her before running off. Returning with the piece of fabric she had discarded from her leg wound. He wrapped the fabric around her hand, never taking his eyes of hers as he tied it using his mouth. "There we go all better,"

"Now let's get back to talking about Grace,"

"Aye," he nodded turning back around and continuing to walk. "She'd been abandoned. I know what that feels like, my own father abandoned me when I was a young lad. I didn't want her to suffer the same fate. So I took her in...I love that girl, I would not wish any harm upon her."

"You changed her memories, Hook,"

"I've never pretended I was a good man. I'm a villain, you know that,"

"You took her in because you cared. That doesn't sound too villainous," Emma admitted with a shrug, "But you changed her memories." Her eyes were glued to the back of his head; his black locks and that area behind his ear that he kept on scratching. She assumed it was a nervous or embarrassed habit, she couldn't recall him doing it before, perhaps he hadn't been nervous or embarrassed in front of her before.

"I am a selfish man, I can admit that. I don't want him taking her from me,"

"But he wants her,"

"He abandoned her!"

"What any orphaned child wants is to be wanted,"

"Is that what you want?" he asked.

"We need to focus on what is best for Grace," Emma said deflecting from this becoming about her and her own issues with being an orphan.

"I am what is best for her!"

"Hook," Emma said softly, "You and I both know he would never intentionally hurt her. I have dealt with him enough times to know his back story in and out. He intended on coming back for her, he had been tricked."

"He is a villain!" he whispered. "He abandoned her. _I'm_ a villain...I didn't steal her, I didn't. I didn't think it was stealing. _Why_ did I have to enlist your help?"

"Subconsciously, I think you want to do the right thing. And frankly you consider me the epitome of good,"

"You are," he chuckled. "You're the Savior,"

"I never asked to be," she muttered inaudibly under her breath. "Oh shit!"

"What?"

"Is that?" Emma had turned her head the right and had noticed. The back of some boy or man's head. She turned her head back to inspect the back of the head she'd been staring at for the past few minutes as they had walked. "Is that the back of your head?"

"What are you on about, love?" he inquired. He turned his head to look at her and as he did he too spotted the boy or man with black hair and a swagger. "Bloody hell. I didn't realise he'd go this far back."

"How far back are we?"

"Notice the left hand, Swan?"

"Is this before you became Hook?"

"Aye," he nodded. "This is before I became a villain. This Swan, is you getting to witness Killian Jones in all his former glory,"

"So what do we do?" Emma asked. "Follow you, I mean him."

"Yes," he agreed. "Let's go follow my past self and keep an eye on him."

"You might want to shift,"

"Why?"

"Do you really think this will be easy to explain to your past self?

"Perhaps," Hook nodded. " But I think _this_ would be difficult to explain" he flourished his hook towards Emma to make his point."

"So shape-shift"

"He can read minds,"

"And?"

"I don't have the experience that you do with shutting off my thoughts."

"Fine, I'll babysit your past self and you can try and find Hatter. Do not kill him."

Hook didn't respond.

"If you kill him I will ensure you never see Grace again," Emma threatened him. "So do we have a deal?"

"Fine, lass,"

"Good," Emma sighed. She quickly hurried over the road to follow past Hook who was heading towards the docks in this quaint little town, but not before she made herself vanish from sight.

Emma knew how this worked. Knew how to keep her mind quiet as she followed the man who could hear her thoughts. She couldn't help but find her eyes locked upon his left hand. His fingers looked rough and calloused from hard work. An intriguing scar under his thumb, she wondered how he acquired it. She had yet to see his face as she kept a safe distance behind him.

He walked into a boathouse and took out a tool box before heading to where the boats were tied up. He walked onto the deck and a fishing boat, it's name now fading but Emma could just work out what it said: _Jolly Roger. _She followed him onto it. Freezing momentarily as her movement caused the boat to shift. Past hook noticed this and he turned around. She saw his face.

Emma couldn't get over how young he looked, sure he was young but there was a look of joy and excitement. The world had yet to harden him; he had yet to become a villain. Yet it was still unmistakably him.

He'd placed the toolbox down and had untied the boat, setting her into motion; taking them out to sea. She tried her best to stay as stationary as possible, but it was difficult as any movement by her seemed to have affect on the boat. She had to quickly step out of his way as he headed towards her to reach part of the fishing boat that Emma didn't know what was called. She swore in her head as she stumped her toe on the toolbox. Past Hook turned around "Who's there? I can hear you." He called out. His voice although collected seemed lighter and happier somehow to Emma.

There was rustle below deck. The latch leading below opened up, a familiar head poking out. "Hello," smiled Hatter. He looked down at the pocket watch in his hand. "You're late. But that's okay, I still have time before I get sent back."

Emma hadn't realised he was on a deadline, or that he had a certain amount of time. Did that mean her time in the past was also on a timer? But Hook said Smee would keep the portal open for them.

"Who are you?"demanded past-Hook,

"You'll never find out," smiled Hatter as he replaced his watch back into his coat and pulled out his gun instead waving in precariously at past Hook, "It's this you want to worry about." His index finger pulled the trigger.

Emma didn't waste any time and pushed away Hatter's hand so the bullet just managed to miss past-Hook. Hatter's seemed puzzled at what had just happened but corrected himself and got ready to take another shot. Past-Hook's face was as white as a sheet. "Stop," he told him. Emma rolled her eyes, was his past self really stupid enough to believe that would work? It was clear he had yet to learn how to deal with combat.

She forced the hand out of Hatter's grip a surprise to both him and past-Hook. She made herself visible and gave Hatter a smiled. His eyes wide as he recognised her. "But how?" he questioned, before Emma punched him in the face. Knocking him out cold.

"That was easy," she said spinning around to face the shocked face staring at her, "You alright?"

"Who are you?" he asked. His blue eyes so wide and surprised it was almost comical, he took Emma in. This woman who had suddenly appeared and saved his life, like some sort of guardian angel.

"It doesn't matter,"

"But you saved my life," he spoke slowly as if the realisation of what had just happened was washing over him. "I wish to know your name. So I can thank you,"

"Just saying thank you is enough,"

"Thank you," he smiled at her. His initial shock seemed to fade away as he face became more familiar to the one she was used to; his eyes flickering to look at Hatter, "I could have dealt with him myself love,"

"Ah," laughed Emma with a shake of her head. She knew him being so courteous wouldn't last long before his cocky self shone through.

"Killian Jones by the way," he said presenting out his hand. Emma went to shake his hand but he brought it up to his lips and placed a chaste kiss to the back of her hand as her knuckles were covered up by the make-shift bandage. "So you have powers,"

"Yes," she nodded and took back her hand hurriedly. "Now if you wouldn't mind sailing us back to shore. I have someone to deal with."

"You aren't going to explain any of this to me?"

"No. Just take me back to shore,"

"As you wish," he said as he gave her a wink, "Anything for a beautiful woman."


	6. Chapter 6

Emma deflected all of Killian Jones' questions, but he was incessant. Trying to find out who she was and why she had followed him. It was once they had made port and she had dragged Hatter's body off the boat that she snapped. "Just give it a rest would you!"

"Just trying to learn about my saviour,"

"Well I'm not telling you anything kid," she told him.

"Believe me, love," he purred stepping forward, even though he was younger than the Hook she knew he was still taller than her, his mouth lingering next to her ear, "I'm all man."

"You've always been a flirt, haven't you?" sighed Emma, "Thought you might have been more as a gentleman when you were younger,"

"I'm always a gentleman," he smiled sweetly as he stepped back. "I just believe in good form and ceasing the moment. So why should I act idle when there is a beautiful woman before me, who so clearly has a thing for me."

"I do not have a thing for you," scoffed Emma,

"Then why did you save me?" he posed before digressing "You know for a superhero you don't exactly dress like one,"

"Who says I am a superhero?"

"You have superpowers and saved me, it's not difficult to put two and two together,"

"Well, I didn't really have a lot of time to prepare before setting out," Emma said as she rummaged through Hatter's coat. She'd put his gun back inside not fearing that he would come to and use it. She was looking for his pocket watch.

"I must say I like this view of my Savior" Jones smirked. He had his head tilted and was staring obviously at Emma's arse.

"Don't make me regret saving you,"

"Feisty," he smiled. "So why did you save my life?"

"Couldn't let you die could I?"

"Oh come on, you knew that madman was there. Why did he want to kill me?"

"I don't know. And don't try and read my mind, I'm not going to reveal it,"

"You know about my powers?"

"I know a lot about you," she told him as she pulled out the pocket watch, straightening her back, then opening it up to look at the time.

"So you're a fan of me, my very own stalker. Hadn't realised my good deeds had been noticed," he seemed to blush slightly.

"What do you mean?

"I've been blessed with devilishly good looks and superpowers, might as well use them for the good"

"You're trying to be a superhero?"

"I don't particularly like that title, I am just trying to be a man of honour, doing what is morally right," he explained. "As I said I believe in good form, and doing the right thing is the best form there is."

"What happened to you?" Emma said aloud, as she tilted her head to inspect this past version of the man she knew. "How do you become him? I mean the flirting is the same, but look at you, so bright and joyful and morally good. What happened?"

The pocket watch suddenly began to ring in Emma's hand. A portal opened up beneath Hatter's unconscious body and he disappeared into it. The portal shut rather quickly to prevent anyone else from falling in. The wind that had accompanied the portal died down instantly. Emma's head turned to look at the perplexed young face of Killian Jones.

"Just forget this ever happened," Emma told him quickly unsure herself as to what exactly make of what had happened.

"I doubt that'll happen. A beautiful blonde saves me, I should be buying you a drink,"

"I'm too old for you,"

"And I don't drink," he said with a raise of his eyebrow.

"I better go," Emma said. Her green eyes glancing around for her Hook, because she needed to find him and get back to their own portal. Emma vanished before Killian Jones' eyes and ran off in search of his older self. Leaving him standing at the dock with a confused look upon himself. Wondering if what had just happened had actually happened. It had all been so surreal. "What did you mean about me becoming him? Who's him? Savior?" he shouted after her.

Emma found Hook just casually leaning up against a wall, one foot up against it. She made herself visible directly before him causing him to jump in surprise. "Bloody hell lass," he spoke running his hand through his hair.

"Having fun doing nothing, as I save your past self," she snapped.

"You did a wonderful job, wouldn't want to get in your way,"

"Aren't you going to ask about the Hatter?"

"Umm?"

"Ask where he is?"

"I know he fell through the portal,"

"How, you weren't there,"

"Ah, but I was,"

"Wait a second," Emma said slowly. "Did you know this whole time how it was going to play out? You said you didn't think he would come this far back?"

"The memories of this day have always been slightly fuzzy to me. It is only now that they have unfolded do I remember clearly," he explained. He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly before giving his stubble a scratch, "Back to the portal then Savior?"

"But you knew this was going to happen?"

"No, I did not. This day has always been somewhat hazy, like a dream that I couldn't quite remember. I could remember parts,"

"What parts?"

"You,"

"Me?" Emma blinked. "Right, let's just get back to the portal before it closes,"

"Smee will keep it open,"

"Forgive me, if I don't completely trust your sidekick," she turned and began to walk. He pushed himself off the wall and followed her. "Back to normality now. I won't have to save your arse I'll just have to kick it,"

"Is that a promise?" he smirked falling into step beside her,

Emma glanced to him out of the corner of her eyes shaking her head at him. "You need to give Grace back her memories," she said slowly as if working out whether not she should actually voice it.

"Excuse me?" he said stopping dead in his tracks his hook pointing out at her. "You have no say in what I do in regards to Grace. You can know the facts but you can't force me to change anything. He is not fit to look after her."

"And what makes you think you are?" she demanded back. "Grace deserves to know the truth. Know that she is actually wanted by her father. I am not forcing you give Grace to Hatter, I am telling you that girl deserves to know the truth."

"No," he stated before taking off again in the direction of their portal.

"Do you really think it is fair on her?" Emma posed as she hurried after the man taking long strides away from her.

"What about me?" he shouted back, not bothered to look behind "If she remembers she'll want to be taken to him. She'll see me as the villain, not him. I'll lose her!"

"What if somehow in the future she remembers of her own accord? Wouldn't it be better if you could explain yourself?"

"I am not having this discussion with you."

"Yes, you, are."

"No, I'm, not...look, there's the portal," he said as he turned into the alleyway from before. The portal was just a small yellow orb floating.

Both Emma and Hook stood before it, "So what do we do?" she asked.

Hook responded by pushing his hand through the small portal until his whole arm was submerged. His tongue was sticking out of his mouth slightly as he seemed to be fishing about with his right hand.

"What's the problem?" demanded Emma, as she stood with her hands on her hips,

"There's no problem lass,"

"Evidently there is,"

"There isn't,"

"Then open the portal, Hook,"

"Can't you see that I am trying" he snapped back.

"And not succeeding, which leads me to believing there is a problem. So tell me what the problem is."

Hook took his arm back out of the pocket sized portal and brought his face close to it and peered inside shouting for Smee. He scratched the back of his head in thought before hooking his hook on the corner of the portal and stretching it shoving his head inside.

There was sudden crack, like the sound of lightning and Hook's head came snapping out of the portal his whole body propelled back. His body fell atop the road outside the alley. Emma's eyes jumped from him to the portal, which disappeared altogether. "What the hell!" she exclaimed.

"I'm used to you being the one who knocks me back," huffed Hook as he sat up in the middle of the road.

"It's a shame you always manage to bounce back,"

"I have great stamina," he smirked and gave her a small wink as he pulled himself up to his feel.

"The portal's gone,"

"Well observed Savior,"

"That's our route back to our time,"

"Obviously Smee had met a slight problem at his end. I never said that this portal was exactly stable. After all the hat has already created a portal back for the hatter. That probably didn't help our portal, Especially because...he'll have been sent back to your apartment via the hat."

"So he's the complication?"

"Likely...thank god Grace went to stay in the car," he sighed relieved.

"So what how am I going to get back?" she demanded,

"We'll think of something, Savior, just give me a second," he told her. "Come let's go get a drink,"

"How is that going to help?"

"Rum solves everything. Plus I recall offering you a drink, my past self did anyway."

"Which I declined. As I will this, because I am not drinking with my enemy,"

"You declined on the basis that I was too young and _I_ didn't drink at the time. I believe I'm old enough now, and I certainly drink. So let's go shall we lass?"

"We should wait here encase the portal opens,"

"Fine," he sighed. Hook sauntered away from the road and back into the alleyway where he slumped down on the floor with his back against the wall. "Please sit," he gestured down onto the floor next to him. Emma glared at him before sitting down on the floor opposite him.


	7. Chapter 7

"Woah!" Hook suddenly awoke with a jolt. Emma still sitting opposite him. She looked tired her eyes slightly red and bloodshot. He noticed it was still day, but it seemed like early day. Had he slept all night? "Been watching me sleep, love?"

"Well, someone had to keep an eye out for the portal," she retorted back.

"How long has it been?"

"I don't know, well over ten hours," he could hear the exhaustion and frustration in her voice,

"I don't think this portal is reopening any time soon, love,"

"I think I've already worked that out. So what's going to happen now?"

"We get breakfast and work something out,"

"I don't have any money on me,"

"Neither do I but there are other ways than to pay,"

"I am not stealing food,"

"I was thinking more about using my wondrous charm and wits."

Emma was far too exhausted, her inhibitions low and her will to argue and fight just evaporated so she went along with Hook's stupid plan, whatever it was. In her hazy tired mindset she couldn't help but bring to her attention how strange it was that she, The Savior was working alongside her arch nemesis, Hook. Those hours sitting awake, forcing herself awake, had given her a chance to think it all through.

"Like what you see Swan?" he queried; she turned her head to look at him only to notice he had changed his appearance, her eyes widened as she saw the form he had taken. He was Aaron, the guy he had pretended to be back at the bar.

"Piss off," she murmured not enjoying this little joke he was playing.

"Oh come on. You and I both know you like this look. Though of course it is no match to the devilishly handsome one that is my natural look. I wonder, Swan, if I had never shown myself how would that night had have ended? Would you have taken me back to yours? Would I have gotten to see what lies underneath those clothes?"

"You will never see what is underneath my clothes,"

"Really?" he posed. His eyebrow raised. Before Emma's eyes he changed once more to take upon the form of someone she was all too familiar with. Herself. "I could see what is underneath any time I like,"

"Don't you dare," she warned him, she gave him a rough shove, "Change back,"

"Why would I want to do that? You feel so nice Savior,"

"I will hurt you!"

"You'll really just be hurting yourself,"

"Change back Hook!" She shouted at him and as just about to force him when she noticed someone, without hesitation she pushed Hook into the nearest shop and hissed, "Hide." Before turning herself invisible, just as Killian Jones walked out of the supermarket opposite.

She waited until he was out of sight before she made herself visible again just as Hook opened the door to the shop she had pushed him into, "What was that for?" he demanded, he was now back looking like himself, which Emma was grateful for.

"Your past self, I thought two versions of myself might be tricky to explain," she snapped back.

"Ah," he nodded with a scratch behind his ear. "Let's get on with the plan now shall we? You'll need some new clothes"

"Excuse me?"

"We need breakfast yes? And a place to stay as we work out how to get back,"

"Yes,"

"I know the perfect place, but it requires you to alter slightly."

"Excuse me?"

Emma stood before Hook her hands on her hips; looking thoroughly un-amused but she was far too tired and hungry to try and think of another, better, plan. She was now wearing a long blue dress with a make-shift baby bump shoved up it. "So I'm your pregnant wife now?"

"I know it's as if all your dreams have come true," he smirked.

"Right, and tell me where you got these clothes?"

"Just off a washing-line,"

"You stole them!"

"Calm down wifey," he smirked. "Let us go get ourselves a room in the local B&B, and let me do all the talking love,"

"When this is all over Hook, I swear I will bring an end to you," she hissed at him with clenched teeth, "We are only working as a team right now, when we are back in our time you are my enemy once more, a villain,"

"I look forward to returning to our usual dalliance love," he retorted bitterly as he strode down the street with a "pregnant" Emma behind him.

"Now act like you are happily married," he stated as he put his arm around Emma as they reached the B&B by the name of Granny's. Well, it was a B&B/diner the two saddled up against the other. But they were walking through the B&B entrance opposed to the diner.

"Why?" she asked. "And get rid of the hook,"

"It's a part of me,"

"Shape-shift yourself a hand,"

"Not if I am looking like myself,"

"Why not?"

"The lack of my mind reminds me who I am, and why I am who I am,"

"Just take off the hook,"

"Fine," he snapped as he unfastened the hook and placed it in his coat pocket.

"And get your arm off of me," she ordered as she pushed open the door to Granny's and walked away from his embrace. As soon as she entered the threshold Emma placed a hand on her fake bump and hobbled over to the desk where a elderly woman stood. "Hello," called out Emma. It was a couple of seconds before an old woman hurried from what Emma assumed was the door joinging with the diner, came hurrying over to the check in desk. Emma smiled kindly "Please tell me you have a room,"

"Hello," greeted the woman "And yes we do,"

"Wonderful," smiled Emma. "You wouldn't believe the day my husband and I are having. We had to walk all the way here; the airport lost our luggage,"

"Then the taxi..." Hook let out an angry huff, "You would have thought people would be more courteous, considering," he stood at Emma's side his eyes flickering down to her bump and placing his hand atop hers. He looked up at her with his blue eyes and Emma met his gaze and was brought into it. Slightly fell for the fondness there before reminding herself this was all a hoax.

Hook brought his head forward and placed a kiss upon Emma's forehead. "I've been trying to keep her calm; stress doesn't do the baby any good. But anyway as I was saying. The taxi driver, he, well, he was a fake. Stole everything we had then left us stranded in the middle of nowhere. Luckily we found this quaint town."

"You have had an ordeal," nodded Granny though Emma could see how she looked at them sceptically.

"Indeed we have, lass," agreed Hook, bringing Granny's attention back to him. Emma noticed how she looked him up and down, "I know it isn't conventional or fair to you, but would you mind giving us lodgings for a day or two, until we can formerly sort everything out. I promise we'll pay you back in kind once we have money. I'd greatly appreciate it,"

"We even offer our services," Emma added on. "Well to the best of our ability,"

"Okay, okay," she nodded. "Your names?"

"Emma Swan and Killian," Emma quickly cut herself off short, as Granny looked up at the mention of the name Killian. _Shit_ swore Emma _I forgot that you already existed_ knowing full well that Hook could read her thoughts. "Sorry, Emma and Killian Swan," she corrected knowing there was no way she could retract the Killian,"

"Technically it's David Killian Swan, but I prefer Killian," he smiled covering up the mistake in order to ensure there was nothing suspicious about them. "But I can promise you, we will pay you for your kindness,"

"Do you need me to contact the local sheriff?"

"We've already called the police," Emma answered, "They have a few leads they were on the case before we called them, it's happened to others too."

"Hopefully it'll be sorted out soon, we don;t get a lot of visitors through here, the money would be nice. But of course until then" she said. "Here's your key," handing it to Hook,

"Thank you, love," he said a wink and Emma swore she saw the old woman blush. Hook's hand found the small of Emma's back and began to lead her away to their room.

Once they entered their room Emma pushed Hook roughly, sending him crashing onto the bed. "This is a use of your super-strength I can get onboard with love,"

"What was the point of me being pregnant?" she demanded. "Why did we need this whole charade?"

"Makes our story more believable. Do you really think we would have gotten free accommodation if were just our usual selves?"

Emma made a non-committal noise in response,

"Anyway, Mrs Swan, how about we consummate this marriage," he winked as he patted the space on the bed next to him.

"You can consummate it by yourself. You've still got one working hand. I'm going to go and get some breakfast, after all I'm eating for two now," she snapped before leaving the room they had only just entered.

* * *

**OOC: I would like to apologise as to how long it has taken me to update, the muse has just not been there and even now it still isn't. Just know I haven't abandoned this fic nor any of my others. Just my muse is playing up big time. **


	8. Chapter 8

Emma's eyes were closed and a small smile spread across her lips as she ate her pancakes, she let out a soft sigh of contentment before she opened her eyes and had the moment ruined because Hook was before her. "Glad to see my wife is enjoying her food,"

"Yes both she and the baby are enjoying it greatly," she retorted as she patted her fake bump. "Now that we have some food, we can talk about what we are going to do and how we are going to get back to our time,"

"I think we should talk more about how Granny didn't recognise me. I mean I may be older but still," he said as he tucked into his chocolate covered waffles. "Strange don't you think?"

"Yes, slightly, but I think she's too distracted by your good looks to think logically. She definitely likes the look of you, look at how nicely she prepared your food in comparison to mine!"

"So you admit I'm good looking?"

"I dislike you, I'm not blind," she stated as she took another mouthful of pancakes.

"Thin line between love and hate,"

"I said dislike," smirked Emma. "Now back to the important stuff, how are we going to get back?"

"Create another portal," he informed her,

"And how would one go about doing that?"

"That's the complicated part," he sighed.

"Care to elaborate?"

"Oh, hello Granny," Hook quickly spoke and put on his most dashing smile.

"Everything alright?" the diner owner asked.

"Absolutely lovely thank you," he smiled. "The wife and baby are especially enjoying it, as am I,"

"How far along is she?" she asked,

"About 9 months along now isn't darling?" he said directing the conversation to Emma. Granny followed his gaze to Emma whose cheeks were full of pancake. She hurriedly swallowed before answering.

"Oh yes, I'm almost ready to pop," Emma said with a fake smile and laugh. "Getting slightly uncomfortable now,"

"Didn't you say you were at the airport I didn't think they allowed someone as far along as yourself on a plane?" Granny asked.

"Oh, sorry, I must have made it seem that way. I wasn't at the airport. Well I was, but to pick Killian up, welcome him home. He was away for work,"

"I see..."

"Then we were getting the taxi home and well you know the rest," sighed Emma. "Oh! The little ones pressing on bladder, does this a lot," Emma laughed.

"I've been through that, a long time ago," Granny joined in. "The toilet's just through there,"

"Thank you," Emma nodded as she slid her way out of the booth and made her way to the toilets leaving Hook alone with Granny.

Emma was grateful to see that Granny had gone by the time she returned to her booth and slid back in to confront Hook. "So, what's the plan?"

"You are an awfully convincing pregnant woman walk like you are and everything,"

"Yeah, well," Emma just shrugged.

"You've been pregnant?" he exclaimed in a hushed tone,

"Don't read my mind!" Emma hissed. "That's an invasion of privacy,"

"I'm sorry, love," he said and did seem genuinely sincere but she could see the curiosity in his eyes and how he looked at her as if he was trying to work it all out.

"Fine," she sighed although he hadn't actually said anything to illicit an answer. "I was in jail, got pregnant, not in jail, before I went in. I was eighteen. I gave birth there, knew it wasn't fair on the kid to raise him I was only a kid myself. I wasn't ready. What sort of life was I going to give him, I was a criminal, an orphan, so I gave him up to give him his best shot. Put him into the system I despised being in, I hate myself for doing it, but it was the only way he would get a good life.  
So when I am telling you about giving Grace her memories back letting her know her actual dad cares about her, I'm not doing it to be cruel. I know what it's like to give up a child, but you do it to give them their best shot at life to ensure they are happy even if it means they might grow up hating you. Or never knowing that you actually care for them."

Hook didn't know when he had done it but he had taken Emma's hand in his own across the table and was rubbing her hand affectionately and comfortingly with his thumb. His blue eyes looking into her green ones filled with so much pain, the way he could see she wanted to cry but wouldn't dare let the tears fall.

"I'm so sorry Emma," he whispered.

"Whatever," she shrugged and pulled her hand out of his, and he could almost see that her walls were suddenly back up again after just letting them fall. "Guess you know more about The Savior's tragic backstory now. Just don't use it against me yeah? I know we aren't friends, but can you at least just promise me that."

"As you wish," he nodded. "I'm sorry for making you do this," gesturing to the fake bump, "Mustn't be easy,"

"Ah the villain feels bad," she remarked.

"Really Swan?" his head tilted to the side looking annoyed. "Can we just get past the whole villain thing?"

She shrugged her shoulders,

"Try something new, wifey, it's called trust,"

"I've tried that with you and look where it has left me. Stuck in the past pretending to be your pregnant wife," she snapped.

"Swan, I understand we had a slightly tender moment back there, and you let your guard down, but there is no reason to get vicious now, because you are scared and annoyed that revealed something about yourself."

"Just tell me the plan, so I can get back,"

"I haven't exactly got a plan. I need to work out how to make a time portal back, I think I know of someone who might have the ability, and lucky for us he doesn't know me yet,"

"So why don't we go and see him?"

"Because I don't particularly want to, as I'll see him and want to kill him and therefore change my future, I won't become this man,"

"But you'll lose Grace,"

"I'll never have met her," he stated blandly, "No matter how much I wish to kill the man who took my hand and...She is the one good thing in my life Savior." His eyes met hers and he gave her a soft smile that turned to a grimace, "Perhaps not the only thing"

"Don't you want to be a better man, for her?"

"I am already the best man I could be," he spat, "I do not forgive and I do not forget, I may care greatly for Grace, but I still want my revenge Swan."

"Upon the man who took your hand?"

"Aye. I shall become more powerful than him and when I do, he shall experience a long painful death as I cut him apart limb by limb...Don't look so surprised and fearful Savior you know what sort of man I am."

"I'm not sure I do," Emma admitted. Her head hurt this trip was making her head hurt she didn't understand this man before her, didn't understand how he could be so many things. She also didn't understand why she wanted to trust him, she never did this, she never let people in but with him, he was her arch nemesis, yet she still felt a connection to him. Just by looking in his eyes she knew he had felt pain like she had, it was just they had taken different paths after experiencing such pain. He scared her, the fact that she was beginning to see him more than just a villain scared her. She needed to focus. She could not let him get into her head; it was probably all a game to him, he was trying to get into her head. She couldn't let him, she can't trust him.

"Let's go back to the room, we'll be able to discuss more freely," he continued in whisper. Emma took her final bite of pancake and nodded in response.


	9. Chapter 9

Emma had managed to get the bed and but sleep was evading her she lay on her back just staring up at the ceiling. Hook was doing the same except from the position of the floor. Emma had stated that she should get the bed as she was "pregnant" to which he responded by shifting and taking the form of a pregnant Emma and defending by saying that he too was pregnant. But a quick threat and a _light_ punch from Emma ensured that she won and he returned to looking like himself.

It had been a long day full of bickering between the two of them, after breakfast they had returned to the room and Emma got so angry she had to leave. She'd only returned at dinner as her hunger had gotten the better of her.

"I know you're awake, love," he said deciding to acknowledge the fact that they were both still awake.

"Not your love," she responded rather angrily but then she sighed and her tone softened "Can't sleep either?"

"Well, I am trying to fall asleep on this rather uncomfortable floor," Hook answered her. He propped himself up on an elbow and looked up at Emma who had also propped herself up on her own elbow and was looking down at him from up on the double bed. "What's your reasoning for not being able to sleep Savior?"

Emma shrugged but she knew the real reason,

"Ah, homesick," he nodded in understanding,

"Stop reading my thoughts,"

"I didn't. You see Swan, you're an open book to me, I do not need to use my powers to read your thoughts."

Emma just raised an eyebrow up at him in response but in the dark room he couldn't see it.

"Love, if you are going to roll your eyes at least turn the light on so I can actually see it."

"You know I've done it that's all that matters"

"But I wish to see those pretty green eyes," he could hear her sigh but heard the slight movement of her body and then the click of the bedside lamp and the room was partially lit. "There we go, much better," he winked at her and she rolled her eyes again.

Emma pulled herself up so she was sitting upright and her back was up against the headboard. She scooted her body over to she was on the left-hand side of the bed and patted her hand on the right side. "Come on then," she told him.

"Excuse me?"

"Come sit up here so I don't have to have my neck at an awkward angle,"

"You're full of surprises Swan,"

"As are you Jones," she told him. Hook pushed himself off the floor and jumped lightly atop the bed next to Emma. He gave her one of his shit-eating grins as he wiggled his behind to get comfy, and didn't push his luck by getting under the covers.

"There are those pretty green eyes," he stated as he gazed at her when he finally stopped shuffling. She noticed at he scratched behind his ear, "Now I don't say this often Swan, but I do wish to apologise for my behaviour earlier. What I said to you was unkind and uncalled for in the circumstance as we are in fact a team right now, not fighting against one another. I didn't mean to attack you so horribly."

"Thanks...for apologising," she nodded. "Let's just forget it was ever said,"

"Aye, I like the sound of that. So you're homesick?"

"I'm not talking about this,"

"Oh come on, humour a man,"

"I'm not homesick,"

"Come on love I can read you like a book,"

"To be homesick you need to have a home, a place to feel sick for. I don't. That's the problem. Home's a place that when you leave you just miss it. I don't. Can we just leave it at that?"

"So why can't you sleep love?"

"Because I want to be homesick," she snapped. "I can't sleep because I'm not homesick, I'm fed up of not being homesick. Now, drop the subject Hook,"

"As you wish."

"Let's actually work out a plan," Emma stated wanting to completely change the subject, "Can we go and see this man that you spoke of at breakfast?"

"It's just,"

"I know," she cut in, "He's the reason you're a villain, as you so cryptically stated earlier. So why not just I go, get rid of the temptation for you, and make it less painful for you."

"I will not have you go see that monster by yourself Swan,"

"You don't think I'm strong enough?"

"You're plenty strong, but he...I can't let you go alone Swan. We'll find another way to make a portal"

"Is there another way?"

He didn't answer her,

"I don't need your mind-reading powers to know that there isn't. So let's just go,"

"I want him dead, Swan. I want to lodge my hook into his heart and watch as the life drains out of him," his jaw clenched as he spoke, his hand ran through his hair in thought. "I could make my life better, I could change it. Kill him now, never have to become this man, save myself from all that pain. Save them,"

"Revenge won't solve anything," she told him,

"On the contrary love, not in our present time, perhaps. I understand it to be an end not a beginning. But I am back here Savior, back in time. Revenge will solve everything. Here, here it can be a beginning"

"You know I can't let you kill this man, don't you? You can't change the past Hook, its dangerous you don't know what consequences they'll be. You'll create a paradox. Just focus on getting back to our time, okay?"

He didn't answer her and was avoiding looking at her,

"Okay?" Emma reiterated more sternly.

"We've come quite far haven't we love? The villain and the hero,"

"You're _slightly_ more tolerable when you aren't fighting against me," she answered. "But you know life will go back to normal when we're back,"

"Aye," he nodded. "That it will."

"You wanted to be a hero when you were younger," Emma said her body shifting to face him more, confronting him. "Why?"

"Life happened, Savior,"

"But you wanted to be good, you wanted to use your powers to help people,"

"I use them to help myself. I only do things for myself or revenge,"

"So what about Grace?"

"Myself," he muttered. "It was to help me. She doesn't see me as a villain. I needed that. I needed someone. Being alone is tough Swan...Shall we try and get back to sleep? I'll go back to the floor."

"You can stay in the bed," she sighed. "Just stick to your side."

"Aye, I will," he nodded. "Though if you change your mind." He waggled his eyebrows and Emma let out a small laugh and shook her head at him.

"Just go to sleep Jones, and take off the Hook, I don't fancy being impaled in bed,"

"Oh love, you'd love it if I impaled you."

"Don't make me change my mind," she responded before shuffling about and getting back under the covers. Just after she turned off the lamp he heard her whisper, "Being a hero is lonely too."


	10. Chapter 10

"Just ask," he muttered with his mouth full of waffles from across their table in Granny's diner. Emma's fork stopped mid air, her pancakes holding on for dear life.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Your curiosity love,"

"What have I told you about reading my mind?"

"You're practically screaming it's hard not to hear,"

"What am I screaming then?" she asked with a raise of her eyebrow she expected some sort of innuendo in response but the serious look on his face told her she wouldn't get one.

"You want to know why? So just ask,"

"I'm not going to,"

"You've wanted to know ever since we met,"

"Well, you're the one villain who doesn't go on about his back-story, the _why,_ excuse me for being curious. But I'm not asking, you obviously want to talk about it since you brought it up."

Hook scratched behind his ear, it was true and it annoyed him that she had hit the nail on the head. He didn't know what it was but speaking to Emma he discovered was easy and he like to talk to her and subconsciously and actively he wanted her to understand him, he didn't want her to see him as a villain, which confused and worried him greatly. Seeing his past self had caused a lot of over thinking to go on in his brain. Though everything always seemed to link to her. He knew he couldn't be falling for her, that was crazy, he couldn't love again, not like that anyway. _Love _was he really thinking about love?

"It's hard to focus on my waffles when all I can hear are your thoughts,"

"Then don't listen" she said quickly taking her bite of pancakes before it fell off the fork. She'd noticed that they were both extremely cranky this morning, it wasn't because they had had a bad night's sleep, in fact after they had both settled down they had the best night's sleep of their life. It was just as soon as they woke up, Emma snuggled up in his chest, their legs entwined and his hookless arm wrapped around her, that they because suddenly very short and snappy with one another.

"Why?" she sighed deciding that she may as well sate her curiosity and give him what he wanted, which was clearly the get the whole thing off his chest. He blue eyes looked up from his waffles and met her gaze, already he looked a little lighter, those blue eyes not so burdened and he had yet to even relinquish the load.

"I learnt the hard way that no one cares about you or what you do. I learnt that this world is not a good place and when you have hit rock bottom no one cares, no one will come and help you. He took everything I loved from me, and no one came to help. I went to seek help but...nothing. I had nothing left but anger, I had two options let it consume me or use it. As I've told you many-a-time I excel at surviving, my very core is about survival so I used the anger; revenge, revenge against everyone. That anger made me what I am; made me as everyone labels me a villain, but I'm merely doing what everyone else does or thinks about doing, I hear them all, I hear all their monstrous thoughts. People aren't good, all I'm doing is actually owning what I do and think unlike everyone else. They are all villains, none of them care, so why should I care for them. He unleashed the anger, he took away everyone that I loved. My brother, my...Milah, killed them before my very eyes, because I dared try to be a hero and stop him. Being a hero gets you nowhere, being a hero leaves you alone because they don't win, love, they never win because they don't play dirty. To win you have to play dirty and have nothing to lose. I had everything to lose and I did. They died because I tried to be a hero..."

The unspoken statement hung in the air both knew what it was but he wouldn't say it and she wouldn't bring it up: _as a villain he could bring back what he had lost. _

"Come on Savior, let's go and get this portal,"

"You know the way?"

"Yes wifey," he nodded. "I know the way."

"I can't believe we're stealing a boat!" Emma sighed.

"We're not stealing if the boat is mine, well, my past self's at least I finally have the answer as to why by boat mysteriously disappeared," he stated from behind the wheel.

Emma had donned the baby bump, to which Hook responded to acting as if she had given birth. She was sitting at the front of the fishing boat receiving a light spray from the ocean her blonde wavy hair billowing out behind her. Her eyes were closed as she took a deep breath.

"You alright there love, not sea-sick?" he called out to her.

"No," she called back, "I'm fine,"

"Just enjoying the sea air,"

"Yeah,"

"I've missed this. Missed being out at sea, sailing, feels good,"

"Hmmm."

Emma sat at the front of the fishingboat for a long time before she finally got up and joined Hook at the wheel. "What's the plan Jones? And are you going to tell me who we are going to meet, what's his name?"

"Don't know it,"

"You don't know his name?"

"He doesn't give it out. I have just taken to calling him Rumplestiltskin, you know after the fairytale with the imp. He makes deals with people, unholy cruel deals, he is a trickster. Just like the fairytale"

"Yeah I know the one you are talking about," she nodded. "So what's the plan? I doubt we can just ask nicely."

"He doesn't know me yet,"

"So we could just ask?"

"Wisest thing to do, safest thing to do, but just be prepared for it not to go smoothly,"

"I'm always prepared,"

"Ah yes, always in a perpetual state to fight."

Emma didn't answer him, instead she changed the subject "How much time do you think had passed in the present?"

"Love, we're in the past, no time has passed in the present."

"Oh, so everything will be as we left it?"

"I expect so," he nodded.

"Woah," gawked Emma as she stared up at the large imposing mansion, though it seemed more like a castle. "This is crazy, what is this place? New York doesn't have any places like this. I mean we just walked through a forest,"

"The Enchanted Forest," Hook corrected her,

"Seriously? We're not in a story book,"

"It's what's it called and who said we were in new York? In the present we were, we're in the past now remember?"

"Oh yeah, your past. So we're in England?"

"Exactly, love,"

"So when did you move to America?"

"When there was nothing left for me here,"

"There's a place called the Enchanted Forest in England?"

"Well, no, it's just what the locals call it," he informed her. Emma could see how he clenched his jaw as he looked at the building, she could see the way his blue eyes became hooded and the darkness showed. Darkness that she hadn't seen since he had arrived at her flat asking for her help.

"So let's go and knock on the door,"

"No need dearie" came a voice behind them. Emma saw how Hook's whole body tensed. They both turned around to come face to face with the voice. Emma's mouth opened slightly at the sight of the man, his eyes were like a crocodile's and his skin had a strange greenish tint and was almost scaley.

"How?"

"I'm a very powerful man, though of course you know that why else would you be here?" the man smiled with a glint in his eyes that made Emma's blood run cold; she knew a villain when she saw one. "So what do you want?"

"We're from the future," Emma stated, "and we need to get back to the present. I believe you can help us,"

"You're from the future?" he scoffed,

"Aye, mate, we are," Hook informed him

"Time travel's not possible, _mate_," Rumplestiltskin responded with a flourish of his hand.

"It is," Emma assured him. "Someone found a way,"

"How?"

"We're not telling you," snapped Hook.

"But you expect me to be able to get you back to your time?"

"All we need is a portal that can recreate the same energy that got us here,"

"Well, you're in luck. I can do that." He walked around them as if to walk down the path to his home before he suddenly spun around on his heels, "Though of course everything comes with a price. I am a living example of that," he gestured towards his looks.

"What do you want?" Emma asked.

"Hmmm, I have yet to decide. Follow me in. We can discuss over tea."

Rumplestiltskin sat at the head of his long wooden table, his left and right hand's fingers touching as he peered over at Emma who sat on his right (Killian sat on left hand side at the table). Emma lifted her cup of tea up from its saucer and took a light sip, Hook had not touched his tea and his jaw was in a permanently clenched. She saw how he stroked his hook with his right hand his dark hooded eyes never leaving Rumplestiltskin.

"So tell me who are you?" he asked Emma. "So I know who I am dealing with,"

"My names Emma Swan,"

"Lovely name," he smiled.

"So when are you going to get us out of here?" demanded Hook interrupting the pleasantries being exchanged between Emma and Rumplestiltskin. Rumplestiltskin's head turned finally from looking at Emma to looking at Hook. "Are you going to help?"

"I haven't decided what I want," he giggled. Hook immediately got up from his seat and his hook found its place at the man's throat.

"How about your life?" he said through gritted teeth.

"Hook," warned Emma,

"Not now, Swan, I'm making a deal with this cretin," he sneered, the smile that plagued his face was unlike anything Emma had seen before, it even terrified her.

"You don't want to mess with me," Rumplestiltskin stated,

"Oh believe me, I do, very much, so in exchange for passage back to our time you can have your life, deal?"

"You have very ill-mannered company Miss Swan," he stated.

"Hmmm," nodded Emma. She placed her cup down and eyed Hook. "Remove the hook,"

"He hasn't agreed,"

"And I won't," he spoke, "Don't make me remove the hook, or get rid of your other hand,"

"What so you can have the full set?"

"Excuse me? What are you on about?"

"Nothing," snapped Emma. "Just ignore him." She got up from her chair and walked round to hook and placed a hand on his shoulder. He relaxed slightly but didn't remove his hook. "Remove, the, hook, now," she whispered in his ear. Her grip on his shoulder tightening just a slight warning to remind him of what she was capable of.

Slowly he removed his hook and stepped back, Emma stayed station by his side. "Thank you Miss Swan, I didn't want to have to harm your boyfriend beyond repair,"

"My boyfriend? Hook?"

Hook's head turned to give her a small wink, but his heart wasn't really in it, all he wanted was to lodge his hook in Rumplestiltskin's heart. "I know what I want dearie," he said bringing Hook out of his revene.

"What?"

"Tell me the object that brought you here and who owns it, then I'll recreate your portal."

"I don't think it's wise to give you such information," Emma stated.

"Fine, no portal then," he shrugged. "Get out, I have no business with you. Come back when you have changed your mind."

"We're not leaving," hissed Hook.

"My deal stands do you accept it,"

"No,"

"Then get out,"

"No."

Rumplestiltskin rolled his eyes before getting out of his chair and facing Hook, his hand flourished forward and sent both he and Emma flying back and crashing to the floor winding them both. Hook recovered faster than Emma and was up on his feet only to be met with the sensation that a hand was wrapping around his throat and squeezing the air out of him.

"Hook!" Emma exclaimed worried. At once she disappeared from sight the action surprised Rumplestitskin and his grip faltered slightly. He felt something grip at the back of his collar and fling his across his wooden table and into the glass cabinet against the wall. The glass shattering.

Hook gasped as he could breathe once more. "Well done, love," he choked out as Emma became visble once more. "Move!" he shouted suddenly as he pushed Emma out of the way as a fireball came flying towards her. The fireball just caught his arm and burnt a hole through his jacket down to his skin.

Emma looked up with wide green eyes from the floor with Hook atop her, she opened her mouth to say something, "You can thank me later Savior right now we need to get out of here." He stood up and went to help Emma up went a fist collided with his face and his body fell back against the table. Rumplestiltskin peered over at him, a cruel smile tugged at his mouth.

"Just who are you Hook?"

"A better man than you are,"

"You don't know me,"

"Oh but I do. I know you are a coward, who chose his powers over his own son. You're a monster,"

"What do you know about my son?" Rumplestiltskin's eyes widened and a billion thoughts went through his head, none of which escaped Hook, who grinned in response.

"Just that he's better off without a coward of a father like you! Hiding behind his powers," Hook didn't care that he was goading the man, in fact he revelled in it.

A cane appeared in the Rumplestiltskin's hand at once he lifted it high above his head and brought it down against Hook. "I don't need my powers to kill you!"

"Go on. Kill me then! Kill me like you killed them," Killian shouted after the third brutal hit from the cane.

"Who's them?" her paused for a second perplexed.

"My brother and my Milah!"

Rumplestiltskin raise an eyebrow in confusion, Hook's words didn't make any sense, not now they didn't. Little did the man know that one day they would make perfect sense and would drive him further into committing the crime. He returned to hitting him.

"Killian!" Emma shouted as she got up onto her feet.

"Get out of here, love," he told her between exclamations of pain. "Just get out!"

Emma stood frozen on the spot unsure what to do, she looked at the door leading her away from this man, and then back at Killian who he was so brutally attacking. "If you stay you'll die,"

"Listen to him," Rumplestiltskin said. "I like you Miss Swan, so I am giving you once chance to get out of here, just out of common courtesy and the fact you have done nothing to aggravate me. This is a once in a life time opportunity. Take it."

And she did.


End file.
